A New Beginning
by redtiger24
Summary: Harry has finally done it. He has done the worst crime imagineable. Now he is banned from the wizard world and has lost his magic. How will his life be now?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story related to Harry Potter.

Author's note: I have not been on fan fiction for an extremely long time. This story I am definitely going to finish. I have started many, and haven't finished any. This one will be the first story on fan fiction that I will finish.

Harry sat in the Ministry of Magic waiting room. He had screwed up big this time, and he knew it. He shouldn't have done it. Walking away would have been the right thing to do. But he didn't. Now he was here, waiting to find out what would happen to him.

The Minister walked out of his office. Harry stared at him, hoping to find out early what his punishment would be. "The Counsel would like to see you now," the Minister said solemnly.

Harry stood up and slowly walked toward the doorway. What was going to happen to him? He knew nothing good was going to happen to him, but maybe nothing really bad would happen. Maybe.

Harry walked into a large room with an oak table in the middle. There were about ten witches and wizards seated around the table. One of the witches indicated that Harry was to sit in the seat next to her. Harry reluctantly took his seat, and looked around at all the eyes staring at him. He began to feel uncomfortable, as no one began to speak,

Finally one of the wizards spoke. "Harry, we want to hear your side of the story from the beginning," he said.

Harry tried to remember. What had happened? The whole story from the beginning….

_It had all started that morning. Harry was on his way to the corner store to buy a newspaper for he Dursleys. When he was on his way back was when it had all started. _

_Dudley and his group of "friends" had walked out of a dark alley blocking his path. Harry tried to just step around them, but they mad sure he couldn't. _

_"What do you want?" Harry asked in a very annoyed tone._

_"Come on, Harry, give us your money," said one of the fat friends._

_"I don't have any," answered Harry. _

_"Well, Dudley says you does, so hand it over. Or we might have to knock the money out of you!" one of them threatened._

_"Just move! Or else! And I might show some mercy and buy you a grammar book," Harry said sarcastically. _

_"I doesn't need no book! Get I'm boys!"_

_Harry pulled out his wand. Dudley stopped at the sight of it, so everyone else did, too._

_"You wouldn't use it," Dudley said in a not so convincing tone._

_"You don't think I will? I have the piece of mind to! You can't beat me up at home, and so you try to get your buddies to beat me up in public? Well, I am not going to take any more of it!"_

_Harry waved his wand, and the nearest thug flew backwards into the guy behind him. There were a series of girly screams, before everyone turned on their heels and ran for their lives. Harry wasn't through though. _

_With another wave of his wand, the group flew back toward him, landing at his feet. Harry held his wand up very close to Dudley's neck. _

_"Try this again, and….." Harry pointed at a car parked on the street which blew up into a flame of smoke. With that, he let them all go. _

Harry knew now it was a big mistake. He shouldn't have used magic in public. Now too many people knew. He would probably be put away in Azkaban for the rest of his life.

The Minister stood up and looked at Harry. He appeared calm, but it was just a ploy. The Minister immediately blew up in rage.

"Harry, do you know how much money this is going to cost us? How many mind wipes we have to do? The Ministry cannot afford to keep covering up for your mistakes! Thirty! Thirty people saw you! And we also have to pay to buy that man a new car! Harry! You can't keep doing this!" Then the Minister sat down apparently trying to hold back the rest of his feelings.

The witch that was sitting next to him asked him to step out for a moment. Harry slowly walked out of the room. He couldn't take the stress. What was his consequence? He sat down in one of the very comfy chairs and waited. He tried to stare at the clock on the wall. Tick……Tick………………..Tick. The time between each tick got longer and longer.

When Harry had finally thought he would die from the waiting, the Minister walked out of the room. "Harry, The Council has made it's decision," he said solemnly.

Harry slowly stood up and entered the room once again. He knew it wasn't going to be good. When he saw all of the solemn faces on the witches and wizards, he broke down. "Please! Don't send me to Azkaban! I can't go!" Harry begged. "Do anything else! Just not Azkaban!"

The Council looked confused. "Where did you get that idea?" asked one of the wizards. "You are too young to go there. We have a more practical way of dealing with you." The few smiles that had been there from Harry's performance earlier faded.

"The Council has decided to destroy your wand and ban you from Hogwarts. From now on, you have to live your life as a muggle," said the Minister.

Harry was shocked. How could they? He was the Boy Who Lived! He had stopped Voldemort countless times. This was how they repay him?

The Minister held out his hand to Harry, who put his wand into his hand. The Minister put both hands on the wand and ripped it in half. A few final swirls of magic flew around the broken pieces then disappeared. Harry was distraught. What was he going to do now?

The Minister led him out of the room.

"But…. Where do I go now?" Harry asked, worried.

"Well, now you will have to wait and see what the world has in store for you.

Yeah, but who knows what could happen, Harry thought. He stepped out of the Ministry and entered his life as a muggle.


End file.
